harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan gets bullied by Jennifer
In this episode, Aidan Atherton has to deal with the bullying by his abusive estranged mother, Jennifer Barrett. However, the evil bully, as usual, fails to reckon with the protection of Aidan's closest friends and allies in and around the Harper family. Scene Louisburg Square. Since he lives nearby the square, Aidan Atherton is allowed to be in the private use park. As he is sitting in one of the benches doing his homework, an unwelcome presence is appeared. AIDAN: YOU! What do YOU want?! JENNIFER: I want you to go with me somewhere. AIDAN: Not on your life! JENNIFER: You do as I tell you! AIDAN: How many different ways do we have to say it to you?! I am NOT your son! You disowned me! JENNIFER: That is immaterial! It means NOTHING! AIDAN: Leave me alone! JENNIFER: No! And if you do not come with me, I will beat the tar out of you! AIDAN: If you lay one hand on me, Madame, I will have you arrested! JENNIFER: Who the hell would believe you?! VOICE: I WILL! (Enter: Anyssa. She and her son, Sammy, see what is going on.) SAMMY: Are you all right, Aidan? AIDAN: I am now. Now that you and your mom are here. ANYSSA: What, may I ask, are you doing in this park, Madame?! Only Aidan is allowed here, because he lives nearby here. You, however, do NOT have that privilege! JENNIFER: Who cares what you Harpers say! I don't give a flying damn what any of you think! AIDAN: She wanted me to go with her somewhere. I don't want to go. ANYSSA: You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. JENNIFER: Who the hell do you think you are?! He is MY SON! He is GOING TO GO WITH ME! AIDAN: No, I am not! SAMMY: Leave him alone! JENNIFER: You shut up! You don't say one word to me until you are spoken to! ANYSSA: You do NOT speak to my son in that manner, lady! JENNIFER: I will do whatever the hell I want to! (She grabs Aidan and drags him away screaming.) AIDAN: HELP! JENNIFER: Shut up, brat! (Fortunately, Dylan sees what is going on. He comes out and is incensed.) DYLAN: Let go of him, Jennifer Barrett, at ONCE! JENNIFER: The hell I will! (Out comes Aaron, Aidan's dad.) AARON: Aidan! AIDAN: Daddy! She's trying to drag me off! (Out comes Rusty, Sheila Watkins, and several others.) RUSTY: Let that child go, Jennifer! JENNIFER: NO! (Aidan, seeing an opening, kicks her in the shin, and stomps her foot. She screams, giving enough time for Aidan to break free from her grasp. He runs in tears to his father.) AIDAN: Daddy. (Aaron grabs his son and holds him close.) AARON: It's all right, buddy. This time she has gone too far. JENNIFER: The hell I have. I haven't gone far ENOUGH! I am going to get that kid from you, Aaron, if it is the last thing I ever do! (Enter Sheila, a smile on her face.) SHEILA: That is not going to happen, MISS Barrett! JENNIFER: What the hell do you mean by that?! SHEILA: I talked it over with some judges we know. And your signing away of your rights to Aidan is legally binding. You gave your rights up voluntarily. And that means you cannot get them again! JENNIFER: Says who?! You stupid idiots?! The law is on MY side! It always is! (Again, she goes off on a lying rampage) I am a model. I make a lot of money! And the child ALWAYS goes with the mother! It's purely automatic! DYLAN: You are absolutely DEMENTED! First of all, the law is CLEAR on one thing! You are an unfit mother! That is why Aaron had concerns about Aidan! You signed your rights over to Aaron. You basically walked out of your son's life, so don't you go and twist things to justify your idiocy! JENNIFER: I will do whatever I want to and believe whatever I want to! SHEILA: You would make Donald Trump look humble! JENNIFER: He couldn't touch my shoes! ANYSSA: Neither would he touch your body with a barge pole! JENNIFER (screaming, as usual, whenever someone deflates her ego): I am an eminently desirable woman! I have men chomping at the bit to fall in love with me and sleep with me! I am one of the most beautiful women in the world! How dare any of you question my beauty! I am the most desirable woman in the world! I always have been and always will be! DYLAN: Desirable?! Ha! You are about as desirable as a bad case of diarrhea! JENNIFER (incensed): Why you........! (Jennifer streaks at Dylan, her face contorted in rage. Sheila pushes her hard and she falls to the ground!) SHEILA: You even come close to hitting my twin, and I will make sure your teeth are knocked out JENNIFER: Damn it! I will beat your stupid twin's head in! SHEILA: Why? Because he told you the truth?! JENNIFER: Because none of you will bow down and worship me! DYLAN: Why the hell do you think that we should worship your stupid ass?! You are one of the WORST examples of trash I have ever seen! You are nothing but a piece of garbage! No wonder nobody likes you! You poison everything you touch! Your marriage was demolished; your son wants NOTHING to do with you; no modeling agency in this country would touch a toxic piece of shit like you; you think everyone desires you and that you are the most perfect thing that has ever been born! Do they think you were born as pure as Ivory Soap?! You are NOT! Believe me, you are NOT perfect! You are perfectly DREADFUL! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I ought to beat the shit out of you! And when I do, I will be wearing a lovely smile on my lovely lips! Because damn you, I AM PERFECT! (Sheila, contemptuously, walks right up to her. With a nasty glare, she hits Jennifer square in the mouth, fattening her lips. It is SHEILA wearing the lovely smile, not Jennifer!) SHEILA: You aren't the one smiling, are you, BITCH?! JENNIFER: DAMN IT! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! DYLAN: Get out of this neighborhood, and out of our lives, or you had best prepare to pay the cost for messing with the Harpers! JENNIFER: Fuck you! DYLAN (nastily): I would, you damned slut, but I don't want to get gonorrhea! Or anything else you could have had, given all the slutting around you have done over the years! AARON (smiling): Dylan's right! I hope you are totally stopped! (Jennifer, infuriated that her scheme was destroyed, storms off, in fury!) ANYSSA: And good riddance! If you are even seen AROUND this area, I will call the police and have you arrested on the spot! JENNIFER (turning around, after hearing Anyssa's threat): Go to hell, the whole stinking lot of you! SHEILA: I would, bitch, but I am sure you would be having sex with Satan! (With that insult, everyone breaks into laughter. Jennifer is screaming in rage!) JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND BE MADE A FOOL OF! ADAM: Good, then sit down then! DYLAN: You have made more of a fool of yourself by your behaving like a total bitch! Now, I am not going to tell you again! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS NEIGHBORHOOD AND DON'T YOU EVER BE AROUND HERE AGAIN! IF YOU ARE EVER SEEN HERE, I WILL CALL THE COPS! (Jennifer storms out, for good this time! She glares at the group!) JENNIFER: I am not finished with any of you! I will make sure you are all sunk! I will win! I WILL WIN! I AM JENNIFER BARRETT! I AM SUPREME! SHEILA: Oh, Jennifer! We can't let you leave without a parting gift! (She grabs a chocolate pie and hits Jennifer square in the face with it!) JENNIFER: How DARE you hit me with a common chocolate pie?! It's not made from Godiva Chocolate! SHEILA: Oh, get the hell out of here, stupid slut! (Jennifer storms out of the park, her mink coat swishing around her. Aidan walks up to her, kicks her and grabs the coat. Jennifer screams.) JENNIFER: Give me my damned coat! AIDAN: No! This is not your coat! (Jennifer screams and runs down the sidewalk, she is enraged, but more so that she was defeated at the hands of Aidan!) SHEILA: Wow! You disarmed her! AIDAN: This was the coat that she took from your studio. It rightly belongs there. SHEILA: Thank you, dearest heart. I appreciate that. (She takes the coat and goes back to Dylan's. She will take it back in the morning.) DYLAN: And Aidan, if she shows her face again, you call us, or have your dads call us. We'll call the police quickly, and she will be removed swiftly. (Aidan goes with Sammy and Derek back to his house. Everyone separates, the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah